deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5: Emergency Care
Emergency Care is the fifth chapter of Dead Space: Extraction and takes place on the Medical Deck of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] through the eyes of P-Sec Detective Nathan McNeill. Description P-Sec detective Nathan Mcneill must traverse long stretches of the USG Ishimura's vent system to get his friends and Senior Medical officer Nicole Brennan free from Quarantine. Plot Summary Waking up in quarantine Nathan meets Nicole Brennan, who had been looking over Lexine across the room. After introducing herself Nicole lets Warren and Nathan out of their Quarantine tubes, but as Eckhardt passes out she is unable to open Weller's tube, this resulting in a quarantine lockdown of the room. To everyone's surprise Nicole is very calm about the lockdown saying that someone would help them in an hour or an engineer would eventually come around and let them out. The group informs her that whatever she has heard is nothing that amounts to what they have seen. Lexine then persists to notice a vent in the room and asks if it would be possible to travel outside and unlock the door from there. Nicole says it is theoretically possible, but she doubts the vents lead right to the console outside, and it is unwise because with one wrong turn one could end up floating in space. Though knowing what may lay ahead Nathan puts on an air suit and travels through the vents to reach the console. Through the vents he is attacked by small Necromorph babies, he moves through Zero G therapy and other medical deck locations and finally reaches the console. A large asteroid smashes into the hull blowing a large hole in the hallway creating a vacuum. After hacking the console Nathan must fight off two leapers and then returns to the vents. He overhears the escape shuttles launch, and then being low on air tries to take a short cut making him fall into the Mourge. There he has several shocking visions and must fight off hordes of Infectors and Slashers. Soon later Weller, Lexine, Eckhardt, and Nicole reach the morgue, where Nicole and Weller see the Captain sprawled out on a personal morgue table. After exchanging words the group uses the morgues elevator to reach E.R, where everyone except Nicole is startled to see all the patients, Nicole talks with her assistant Perry, who has been working for 24 hours straight, Nicole wants to check on her patients in the E.R halls, but is stopped in her tracks when a Slasher falls through the ceiling decapitating Perry. The group fights through E.R and escapes to the Lobby where they find a security squad and helps them rebuild a barricade to close off the E.R wing. After blocking and holding back a drag tentacle the group decides to head to Engineering to find a group of lost security personnel. Nicole chooses to stay behind with the security troops afraid more patients will arrive seeking treatment. Enemies In order of appearance: * Slashers. * Pregnants. * Leapers. * Infectors. * Fliers. Trivia *The title of this chapter was similar to Chapter 2: Intensive Care of Dead Space which also took place on the Medical Deck. *Nate witnessed the hull breach that Isaac Clarke later encountered on his way to Zero-G Therapy. *To prevent a Drag Tentacle from entering the Security Station, Nate and Weller helped to create the barricade that Isaac later had to destroy. *A connection to Dead Space: Downfall was made in this chapter. While Nate was travelling through the air vents, he heard a transmission saying, "Alert: Launch sequence for escape pod procedures initiated. All personnel must proceed to the emergency shuttles immediately." When Weller's group met up with Nate in the Morgue, Nate asked Weller about the escape pods and he replied, "They all launched empty. No idea why." * As Nate woke up, there was a brief moment to see Lexine being naked. * The Pregnants made their first appearance in this chapter. * The Fliers are fought for the first time in this chapter. Category:Dead Space: Extraction Chapters